tesrfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Make and Edit Pages
This tutorial should explain the basics on how to make and edit pages, adding information, and any other important needs. Please take caution that what you add must be appropriate and can not be offensive in any way to any one. Making a Page Making a page is the easiest part. At the top right corner, there should be a button that says "Contribute". Click the little arrow, and select "Add a Page". From there, just name the page and pick the pre-done layout. That's it, you've mage a page! Editing Pages This is the important part. You need to know how to add information, and how to put them into their own secitons. Here's a step-by-step guide: 1. Edit the summary of the page. This is the top part of the page, and has no heading. Just put in a brief summary on the item, person, or group that the page is about. 2. Making sections. To add a new secton to the page, head up to the top of the wiki and find the box that says "Normal t...", short for "Normal text". Normal text is the type of writing you are currently reading. This will be the format for information in a section. To add a section, however, you need to select the Heading 2 format, which is seen above; "Editing Pages", "Making a Page". Write out the section name and hit enter. This immediately switches your text to Normal text, so you can begin writing information on the subject. You can also add "Codes", or banners, anywhere on the page. Use these to let readers know important information about the page. Privacy and Protection This is not AS important, but you will need to do this EVERY TIME you make a page. Once you are finished with your page, click "Preview" towards the right, and verify your page. Then, hit Publish. Your page is complete, but protection is still needed. Where you see the button "Edit" on the page, click the little arrow. Your protection options are now available. Be sure to select "Allow all Users", that way others can update it in the future. HOWEVER, if the page is about YOU or YOUR GROUP, you will want to check "Administrators". Nobody can access this page accept for the admins. If you are not an admin, you'll have to contact one to update the protection for you. Linking Pages This part is a bit more important than it seems. Notice how on other pages, there is blue text that directs you to a different page? You'll want this done if you see anything relevant to another page. For example, the homepage is found either at Home or TES:R. To do this, you need to highlight the text that you want to direct to a certain page. Then, at the tool menu, click the chain icon. Leave the "text" section alone, this is the bottom line. The top line is the page name it directs you to. Make sure the page exists. The window you've opened will tell you on the right whether the page exists or not. Remember, the page name is found at the top! Adding Media to a Page This is a rather easy portion of making/editing a page. By default, a photo and video will be provided on a new page. However, if you want MORE pictures/videos/etc., all you have to do is add one. On the right side of the wiki, you'll see a tab that says "Add features and media". Here is where you select the type of media you want. You can edit the media by clicking on it. Click it twice to view the media.